The Heart of a Demon Meets The Heart of a Girl
by kyoshiya
Summary: It was December. Christmas coming close. A new year was also coming close. Starting off the early new year for Sougo and Kagura, they both run into each other at an early new year party at the hostess club where Otae works at.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahahahaha! OTAE-SANNNNN! YOU'RE STILL LOOKING AS PRETTY AS EVER! YOU KNOW, I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO VISIT YOU!" Kondo was all over Otae-san as usual. Hijikata and Sougo was dragged along with him. "OTAE-SAN! YOU KNOW, WE SHOULD GET MARRIE-" A punch was thrown right in Kondo's face by Otae. Otae was merciless as ever. "Ahahaha...Kondo-san...Stop talking nonsense. Explain to me why I should marry a gorilla like you?" Hijikata's expression was as if he was getting real tired of the repeated beating of Kondo-san by Otae. It was getting real old. "Uh...Kondo-san...are you alright?"

Sougo just sat there...really not caring.

"Gin-san! GIN-SANNN! WALK FASTER." Shinpachi really wanted to meet his older sister.  
"Ah...stop pulling me already will you..."  
There appeared Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura at the early new year party.

"AH! Shin-chan! You're finally here." Shinpachi's face lit up with happiness. "Aneue!"  
"Anegoooo!" Kagura came running to Otae and gave Otae a hug. Otae hugged Kagura back.

Suddenly, Sougo came back to reality from his nap. Hearing Kagura's voice...woke him up? Sougo really thought what was wrong with him. Her voice even woke him up when Sougo was SLEEPING. "Ah. It's the China girl."

Kagura glanced at Sougo. "Oh! Sadist! What are you doing here?"

Sougo came walking up to Kagura and took out his sword. "Hm...what are you doing here? Seeing you disgusts me."  
Kagura took out her umbrella. She threw a spit out from her tongue at Sougo's face but Sougo dodged it. "That's what I should be asking you!"

Sougo and Kagura began fighting each other. Sougo's sword kept going at an aim to just slash Kagura into two and Kagura shot a few gunshots from her umbrella at Sougo but Sougo dodged them all. They were jumping around all over the place. "OIIII! SOUGO! CUT IT OUT ALREADY. THIS ISN'T THE PLACE TO FIGHT!" Hijikata continued yelling at him but Sougo just ignored him and continued his fight with Kagura.  
"KAGURAAAAA!" Gintoki came running to her and grabbed a hold of her.  
"Gin-chan! Let me go! I need to kill that stupid sadist!"

"Huh...too bad. You won't ever be able to."  
Sougo stuck his tongue out.

Kagura's anger rose up. "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"  
Kagura was desperately squirming around in Gintoki's arms trying to escape from Gintoki to just beat up Sougo. His face with his tongue sticking out really just pissed her off.

"Well since it's almost the new year. Let's all have a drink for an early celebration?! Eat and drink all you want!"  
Otae brought out all the drinks and food.  
Gintoki was totally hyped up.  
"Ahahaha Hijikata-kunnn! I'm totally going to drink more than you!"  
"Tch! Bring it on you stupid sugar freak!"  
"SHUT IT MAYORA!"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MAYORA?!"  
Gintoki already started taking a huge cup of beer.  
Hijikata followed after.

Sougo glanced at almost every one drinking. Sougo wasn't really the type to drink. He then glanced at Kagura. Kagura was finishing one plate of food one second after another second. Sougo really thought she was like a fucking monster.

Sougo was bored just sitting there staring at everyone. He thought he should come bother Kagura. Because why the hell not? He was bored with nothing to do except just sitting there.

Sougo took the bowl of rice away from Kagura.  
Kagura froze. "OI! GIVE ME BACK MY BOWL OF RICE!"  
Sougo smiled. "Then try getting it back."  
Kagura jumped and jumped reaching for the bowl but Sougo just kept raising the bowl up higher and higher.

Seeing Kagura struggling really made Sougo happy inside. He just felt like joking around with her more and more.  
"GIVE ME! BACK! MY FOODDDD!"  
Kagura was so desperate for her food, she jumped as high as she could and eventually got her bowl of rice back. Sougo widened his eyes.  
Kagura finally had a smile back on her face.  
"Ah...No fun. Guess I'll go back home now."  
Kagura glanced back at Sougo.  
Sougo was walking towards the exit of the hostess club.

"Oi! Sadist! You're going to leave Gorilla and Mayora here?!"  
"Tell them I said bye. Anyway, I hate it here. It reeks of beer. And I'm not the type to drink or party."  
Sougo then made his way back to Shinsengumi Headquarters.

Kagura pouted.  
"Hmph...he thinks he's so cool."

Soon, morning came.

"Oiii! KAGURA! WAKE UP! WE HAVE WORK!"

Kagura was pretty much really tired from partying at the early new year's party at Otae's yesterday.

Gintoki slapped Kagura back and forth across the face. Kagura still didn't wake up.  
Gintok got Sadaharu to bite her head until she bleeds to death. Kagura still didn't wake up.  
Gintoki threw Kagura back and forth against walls. Kagura still didn't wake up.  
Gintoki got sukonbu and and moved it back and forth near Kagura's nose. Kagura still didn't wake up.  
Gintoki then grabbed Kagura and spun her around and then threw her out the window. Kagura landed right on Madao, who was walking nearby while being drunk.  
Both Madao and Kagura immediately fell onto the ground.  
Well Madao was sure pissed. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GIN-SAN?!"  
Gintoki looked out the window and laughed. "Ahahaha Hasegawa-san! I'm reallyyyy sorry about that! Would you mind throwing her back to me?"  
Madao sure did throw Kagura...but to Gintoki's face. Kagura landed right on Gintoki's face and the both of them crashed into a wall in Gintoki's room.  
Kagura still didn't wake up.  
Gintoki got close to her sleeping face. "OI! KAGURAAAAAAA! ENOUGH OF THIS! WAKE UP ALREADY, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Kagura was STILL sleeping. She was snoring really loudly with drool coming out of her mouth.

Gintoki finally decided to give up. "Oiiiiii, Shinpachi. Let's just go to work without Kagura. She won't wake up."  
"Ok Gin-san!"  
Gintoki and Shinpachi made their way out of Otose's bar.

Just after Gintoki and Shinpachi left, Kagura's eyes opened immediately.

"HAHAHA! THEY FINALLY LEFT! I'M SO HAPPY! I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO WORK!"  
Kagura jumped around happily. "HEHEHEHE I'M TOO MUCH OF AN EXPERT PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP."  
Kagura went to Gintoki's desk to take out her supply of sukonbu in the drawer.  
"Gin-chan totally deserved to be spat on by me. HMPH."  
Kagura munched on her sukonbu.  
Kagura went over to Sadaharu and petted Sadaharu on the head.  
Sadaharu panted happily and licked Kagura on the face.  
"HEHEHEHE! STOP THAT SADAHARU!"

Kagura then took a blanket and went back to sleep on Sadaharu.  
"Let's sleep, Sadaharu!"  
Kagura closed her eyes.

...After half an hour passed, Kagura could not sleep.  
"AAAAAH! WHY CAN'T I GO BACK TO SLEEP?!"  
She looked at Sadaharu who was already sleeping.  
"I'm jealous of you Sadaharu..." Kagura petted Sadaharu on the head.

Kagura walked around the Yorozuya place...and walked around. And around.  
Until she realized. SHE WAS BORED.  
Kagura did not have anything to do. She was just bored out of her mind.

Kagura threw herself onto the ground and rolled around.  
"AAAHHHH! I'M SOOOO BORED! I SHOULD HAVE WENT TO WORK WITH GIN-CHAN AND SHINPACHIIII!"

Kagura looked outside the window. It was really sunny. It was the perfect weather to just take a walk.  
Kagura took her umbrella and dressed out of her pajamas to her usual cheongsam then jumped right out the window.  
Kagura opened up her umbrella to cover herself from the sun and started walking.

Kagura walked around all over Kabukicho. She really wanted to buy some food to eat...but she had no money on her.  
Kagura felt even more depressed.

Kagura then stumbled upon a park. She walked over to the bench and sat down all by herself.  
Kagura sighed. "Ah...so bored...I'm so bored."

Suddenly, she hard a loud noise.  
She ran to where the noise was coming.  
Kagura was just curious to know what the noise was since sitting alone on the bench by herself was boring for Kagura and she had nothing better to do anyways.  
It was coming from the back of an alley near the park.  
Kagura ran there to see...Sougo. Who was on the floor, injured from fighting some Joui patriots.|  
"HEHEHE...NOW TO JUST KILL THAT STUPID VICE COMMANDER THEN THE COMMANDER. THEN KILL EVERY ONE IN THE DAMN SHINSENGUMI!"  
One Joui held out his sword and put it up high about to stab down Sougo. "Goodbye...Okita...Sougo!...HAHAHAHA!"

Just when the Joui patriot's sword, Kagura kicked the man and he flew right across into a wall.  
"Oi! Sadist! Are you okay?!"  
Sougo looked at her with a horrified expression.

"HUUUUHHH?! WHAT'S A LITTLE GIRL DOING HERE?!"  
"TCH! KILL HER!"  
Suddenly, a gang of Joui patriots ganged up on Kagura. But Kagura beat them up easily.  
"W-We won't forget this!" The group of injured Joui patriots ran away.

"Tch. I should have killed them with my umbrella gunshots."  
Kagura glanced over at Sougo. "HEY! SADIST! ARE YOU DEAD?!"  
Sougo was speechless. He didn't say a word. Yet his bright red eyes continued staring at Kagura.  
Kagura sighed and made her way over to Sougo.  
"I'm only helping you because I'm such a nice person. You should be grateful."  
Sougo still did not say a word.  
Kagura bent down and was about to help Sougo up.  
When suddenly, Sougo stood up and grabbed Kagura by the neck.  
Kagura was choking and trying to gasp for air.  
"...S...adist. What are y-"  
Sougo then threw Kagura onto the floor.

Kagura, injured, on the floor stared at Sougo with a terrified expression.

Sougo walked to her. "...Don't interfere."  
Kagura was trembling.  
Sougo stared down at her with his red eyes.  
To Kagura's eyes, those eyes were like a demon's.

Sougo picked up his sword and pointed the sword near Kagura's neck. "Just because you helped me, don't think I'm going to feel grateful to you."

Sougo bent down closer to Kagura's face. "And don't think I have mercy to girls. You think I can't hit a woman?"  
Sougo pulled Kagura to him. "I can. Don't make me."

Sougo pushed Kagura away and left.

Kagura stood up.  
"Hmph...that ungrateful bastard...I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HELPED HIM!"

Kagura's eyes began getting wet.  
"...W...What's his problem anyway..."

Kagura fell back down onto the ground and covered her face.  
"...No...no way am I going to cry because of that stupid bastard..."  
Tears began falling through Kagura's hands and onto the ground. "N...No..."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night.  
Kagura slowly walked home.

She finally arrived at Otose's bar.  
Kagura arrived normally, and not making a loud entrance such as yelling for food.  
She just entered normally.

Otose thought something was really wrong when that happened.

Kagura slowly walked up the stairs to the Yorozuya place.

There was Gintoki and Shinpachi shocked to see her finally home. They were sure both worried.

Shinpachi ran to Kagura immediately.  
"KAGURA-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
Kagura slowly looked up to Shinpachi.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US KNO-"

When Kagura looked up, Shinpachi froze.

Kagura's eyes were red. Red from crying.  
Her eyes were also all puffy from crying too much.

"K-Kagura-chan...?"  
Kagura looked down and went to Sadaharu to lay down on and sleep.  
"I'm not feeling well...Leave me alone."  
After several minutes, Kagura fell asleep.

Shinpachi looked to Gintoki.  
Shinpachi tried to talk really low so his voice would not wake Kagura up.  
"Gin-san...what should we do?"  
Gintoki picked his nose.  
"Ah. Just leave her be."

Shinpachi got angry. "How could you say that?! Did you see Kagura just now?! She is obviously going through some thing really painfu—"  
"Shinpachi."  
Shinpachi froze.  
It was that voice. That voice when Gintoki's voice sounded really serious in that deep tone and not in that usual sarcastic tone that Gintoki usually always speaks with. It was like shit was about to get serious right now.  
"Are you Kagura? What would you know? Even if we ask her, I doubt she would tell us. If it was something really serious to her, she would have probably run to us crying already. Shinpachi, how long have we known Kagura? You don't even know that fact?"  
"Gin-san..."  
"She's a girl. There are problems only girls can resolve themselves. Whatever the problem is, we need to let her resolve it herself this time. We are not her parents. She needs to learn how to take care of herself and grow up."  
"Gin-san, I know what you mean, but Kagura is still really young. So let's just help her out one more time?!"  
"Ah...whatever Shinpachi...do whatever you want."

Shinpachi glanced over at Kagura.

Shinpachi sighed. "I guess I will agree with you on this situation, Gin-san..."  
Gintoki smiled. "Glad you agree, Patsuan. ...Besides...I'm not really good at comforting people anyway."  
Shinpachi smiled back. "Same here."

It was morning.  
Kagura slowly opened her eyes from her sleep.  
She looked around.  
Gintoki and Shinpachi was nowhere to be found in the Yorozuya place.  
Then, she found a note next to her.  
It said:  
"Kagura-chan! Last night, we saw you were not feeling well, so we decided to leave you at home for you to rest and feel better. I left breakfast, lunch, and dinner on the table. For breakfast, it's your favorite: egg over rice; for lunch: it's curry rice and miso soup; and for dinner: it's a bowl of katsudon. I  
also left ramen, fried rice, fried noodles, and fried chicken on the table which is extra food in case you get hungry again. Your snack is sukonbu!  
If you want to heat up the food because it's too cold, just put it in the microwave and set each dish to 2 minutes! Yes, we are going to be home very late at night. Feel better soon Kagura!"

Tears came to Kagura's eyes.  
"Shinpachi...you sound like a mom..." Kagura smiled.  
Kagura began wiping her tears away.  
"Hmph. Stupid Gin-chan didn't even write me anything."  
Kagura went over to the table and her eyes were like in love while looking at all the food and her sukonbu. "AHAHAHAHA! I SAID I WAS NOT FEELING WELL AND THEY SPOIL ME THIS MUCH! HEHEHEHE, I SHOULD PRETEND THAT I'M NOT FEELING WELL MORE OFTEN..."

Kagura began walking happily over to her breakfast: egg over rice.  
She gobbled it down quickly. Of course, it was like her second favorite food ever. First place was sukonbu.  
Kagura munched while talking.  
"Hmph. I wish there was more egg over rice."  
Kagura got her sukonbu and ate it happily.

Meanwhile, at the Shinsengumi Headquarters...  
"SOUGO! HEY SOUGOOOOOOO!"  
Sougo slowly opened his sleeping mask. "What is it, Hijikata-san?"  
"There has just been a murder crime scene in Kabukicho. I want you to go investigate it. I also ordered our troops to take orders from you. They are waiting for you there at the crime scene."  
"Ah...where is it at?"  
"...Tch. Near that silver-haired bastard's place."  
"Oh...Danna's place."  
"Sougo...I have a feeling he is the murderer. Be careful. If you find any clues leading to him, arrest him immediately."  
"Yes yes Hijikata-san."  
Sougo walked out of the Shinsengumi Headquarters.  
"Hmph...Hijikata-san. Do you think I'm going to just obey you? You shouldn't trust me so much."

Sougo finally arrived at the crime scene near the Yorozuya place.  
Shinsengumi police cars was waiting for Sougo's orders.  
"Everyone..."  
Kagura, in the Yorozuya place near where this was all happening, thought she heard a familiar voice.  
Kagura then froze. "No...It can't be..."  
"Investigate this crime scene. Tell me if you find any clues. If you do, contact me immediately. If you can't find any clues, then we're giving up on who the person or people are involved in this case. Then take care of the dead bodies."  
"Yes sir!"

"Ah...Danna's place, huh..."  
As Sougo looked up at the Yorozuya place, there he saw, Kagura staring down at him.  
Sougo just stood their staring.  
Kagura then looked away and closed the window.  
Sougo sighed. He then walked into Otose's bar and walked up the stairs to where Kagura was.

Otose thought something was strange. "What does a Shinsengumi police officer want here?"

Sougo finally arrived at the entrance to the Yorozuya place.  
Kagura then ran straight to the entrance and held tightly on the sliding board so Sougo does not enter.  
"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! DON'T COME IN!"  
"I don't want to see you too. In fact, I don't even want to be here at all. I'm here to ask you questions about the murder crime scene near your place. Hijikata-san suspects that the murderer is your boss."  
"GIN-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"  
"I still need to ask you questions. Let me in."  
Kagura again forced herself to keep the sliding door shut! "NO! I SAID NO! GO AWAY!"  
Then, Sougo easily pushed open the sliding door even though Kagura's strength was holding onto it. Kagura widened her eyes.  
Kagura then fell down to the floor from the strong pressure of Sougo sliding the door.  
Sougo walked near her.  
"Don't think you're stronger than me."

Kagura clenched her fists.  
"Why..."  
Sougo continued staring down at her.  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!"  
Sougo looked unsurprised.  
"Wow...really? You're really asking me that? You even refer to me as a sadist. What do you think a sadist is? An asshole."  
Kagura began looking up at Sougo and started trembling.

Sougo made his way over to the couch and sat down.  
"Sit down on that couch over there." Sougo was referring to the couch facing the couch where Sougo was sitting on.  
"...No."  
Sougo was really reaching his limit. He really felt like killing Kagura at this point.  
"Why?"  
"...I refuse to obey you."  
Sougo stood up and slowly took out his sword.  
"Again. Obey me. You have one last chance."  
"NO!"  
Sougo walked over to Kagura and immediately pushed her to the ground. He put his sword near Kagura's neck. "You really want to die so badly, don't you?"  
Suddenly, Kagura's eyes became wet.  
Sougo was shocked.  
Kagura started to cry. "Why...Why do I cry because of you...Why...Tell me why..."  
Sougo slowly put his sword back.  
"...Crying to make me feel sympathy for you. How disgusting. You're not even worth killing."  
Sougo was about to leave but then he felt something tugging on his Shinesengumi uniform at his arm.  
He looked back to see Kagura holding back his arm.  
"Wait..."  
"...What do you want?"  
Sougo's eyes were facing directly at Kagura.  
Sougo's red eyes were in fact just like a demon's to Kagura. But these demonic like eyes to Kagura made her feel weird. Like it was hypnotizing. Kagura just wanted to stare at those eyes forever.  
"If...If I said..."  
Kagura began shaking from nervousness.  
"that I love you...would you believe me?"

Sougo stood there speechless for a moment.  
"...Yeah I would."  
Kagura immediately blushed.

Sougo pulled Kagura close to him. Sougo then landed a kiss on her. He then thought to himself for a moment.

_Haha...what a stupid bitch. I'll just pretend to act like I love her...and then when I get tired of playing with her..._

Sougo then let her go.  
Kagura could not stop blushing at this point.  
"O-...O-Oi! Sadist, what do you think you're doing?"  
"What did it look like to you? I kissed you."  
Kagura blushed even more.  
Sougo pulled her closer to him. "You know...It's now clear to me. I've always loved you too. I didn't realize at all at first...but just now when you  
confessed to me...I realized I have loved you all this time." This is the first time Sougo has had this much fun playing around with someone.

_I'll throw her away... like disgusting trash._

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura really did not know what to say. This was her first experience with love after all. "U-Um...Christmas is coming close...s...so..." Kagura began  
covering her face. "AH! I'M SO EMBARASSED!" Kagura looked away from Sougo. Sougo then was about to turn Kagura to face him. "Hey...China...what's wrong wit—" And suddenly a punch was thrown into Sougo's face by Kagura. "N-Noooo! DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU STUPID SADIST! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M EMBARASSED?!" Sougo was really angry. "UGH HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, YOU STUPID CHINA GIRL." Sougo grabbed Kagura's head as if he was trying to pull all her hair out until she went bald. Sougo thought that was a satisfying punishment. "S-STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Kagura grabbed a hold of Sougo's cheeks and pulled it as if she was trying to rip his whole face off. She thought that was a satisfying punishment.

They continued fighting by hitting each other.

Kagura than began to laugh. "HAHAHA! SADIST, ARE YOU HAVING FUN? I AM!"  
Sougo stared. He stared at that face of Kagura laughing. It was like a huge ray of sunshine to his eyes. Why did he view it like that. Sougo thought he was seriously going crazy. "Ugh. Stupid sun."

Kagura looked at him confused. "Oh? You hate the sun?" Kagura looked at her umbrella. "You see. I love the sun. But...because  
I am a Yato...and due to the Yato nature...we can't be in the sun." Sougo saw that Kagura just looked her umbrella with not a sad or happy expression. She just really stared at her umbrella like she was used to seeing it? "Because we are weak to the sun...and the sun can ruin us...even leading to our death...So..." Kagura pointed her umbrella to Sougo's face. "THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS BRING MY UMBRELLA WITH ME TO COVER MYSELF!" Kagura smiled happily.

Sougo felt that weird feeling again. Kagura's smile made Sougo really angry. Sougo usually does not get angry. He usually does not feel emotional at  
anything. Sougo's feelings is like he usually does not even have a heart. But Kagura's smile. That smile. Made Sougo angry.

_Ah...what a pain in the ass...But it won't be fun if I just stop now. I guess I'll go through with what I started._ "...Does it look like I care."

Kagura made an angry face. "Huh?! You want me to hit you in the face, you stupid sadist?!" Kagura began chasing after Sougo. Sougo began running away.  
"Wow...what a scary monster..." Kagura got more angry. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONSTER?!" Kagura began shooting gunshots from her umbrella at Sougo.

Sougo sure likes thinking to himself. So he thought...why. Why did Sougo enjoy teasing Kagura so much? He felt it is not the same feeling he gets when he teases Hijikata. It was like the teasing that he does to Kagura...makes him happy.

Sougo soon stopped running.

Kagura stopped behind him. "Huh? What's wrong, sadist? You give up? HEHEHE I WIN!" Kagura jumped around happily.

Sougo turned around. "Hey. China." Kagura looked up. "I'm going back. If I don't come back soon, Hijikata-san is going to start yelling at me again which is annoying. See you later." "WAIT!" Sougo got really tired of hearing her voice. He turned around to face Kagura. He decided this is the last time he was going to turn to Kagura today. He saw Kagura blushing. "U-Um...about the...thing I was going to say earlier..." Kagura began fidgeting her fingers. "What is it, stupid china? If you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving." "DO!...DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A CHRISTMAS DATE WITH ME?!" Sougo scratched his head.

_Ugh...how annoying...These stupid girls and their stupid love dates..._

"What? That's all you wanted to ask me?"  
"ANSWER ME YOU STUPID JERK!" Kagura's cheeks was puffing with anger.  
"...Well. Depends if I can or not."  
"Huh?! The Shinsengumi works on holidays too?!"  
"No. We all have to be present for an early new year party on Christmas. If we are not present, we'll get in trouble later on. Like a ban of not entering Shinsengumi Headquarters for a month."  
"Hmph! Then get banned! You can come to my place here! With Gin-chan and Shinpachi!"  
"Huh? Gross. Why would I want to stay at your place?" Kagura smacked him on the head. "ANYWAYS. JUST GIVE ME A REPLY! YES OR NO!"  
Sougo sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not." "What kind of a reply is that?!" Kagura began making her way to smack Sougo on the head again. But Sougo stopped her by gripping tightly on her arm.

There it was. It was that gaze. Sougo's gaze that made Kagura feel immensely weak. That gaze was more torture to her than the sun is what she really felt. Sougo pulled Kagura up by the grip on her arm. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Even of all the food Kagura eats, Kagura still weighs really light. It was really easy for Sougo to pick her up. Sougo looked close to Kagura's eyes. "Behave  
yourself. Or I won't even go on a date with you at all."

Kagura's eyes began to shine with light. "D-Does that mean it's a yes?!" Sougo stared at her. Kagura looked so damn happy. She just looked so damn happy.  
Just so happy over that sentence he said. He seriously thought girls were the most stupidest things ever. But as Kagura continued staring at Sougo with her eyes, Sougo's eyes felt danger from those blue eyes of hers. It was as if those bright blue eyes could overtake his own red eyes any day. "...Think of my reply as whatever you think my reply is." Kagura smiled. "It's a yes to me." Sougo put her down on the ground. "...Well. Bye."

As Sougo walked away, Kagura ran to him...and gave him a hug. Kagura gave him that hug. That hug like a hug never wanting to let him go. She wanted to hold onto him forever.

"Hey...what do you think you're doing? You're suffocating me." "Your girlfriend can't give you a hug?" "Ewwww. How gross. You disgust me. "

Kagura got mad. She hugged him tighter and tighter as if wanting to break Sougo apart.

Sougo grabbed a hold of her hands to stop her from squeezing the life out of him. "Okay. Enough." Kagura blushed. That touch Sougo did on her hands...did not feel like an ordinary touch to her at all. That touch she felt on her hands was as if Kagura felt like she would never ever forget how it felt.

"I'm really going now. Bye."  
Sougo walked away. This time, there was no interruptions by Kagura.

Kagura waved at him. "BYE YOU STUPID SADIST!"  
When Sougo left completely out of her sight, Kagura smiled to herself. "Bye Sougo."

Sougo finally arrived at Shinsengumi Headquarters.  
As Sougo expected, he found Hijikata-san with an angry expression at the entrance. "SOUGO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I ASKED YOU TO GO INVESTIGATE IT SO YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REPORT FOR ME!" Sougo scratched his head. "Ah. Sorry, Hijikata-san. I forgot to."  
Hijikata felt he was about to snap. Hijikata was about to smack Sougo on the head but Sougo kicked Hijikata right in his crotch. A kick in the crotch to a guy is not good. Really...pain in the crotch is not good for guys. "Don't touch me Hijikata-san. I don't want your dirty germs on me." Hijikata was in so much pain from that kick in his crotch. His crotch was in immense pain and he eventually collapsed onto the ground.

Sougo made his way into his room. Sougo changed out of his Shinsengumi uniform into his usual yukata. Sougo then laid down. "Ah...really. What a pain in the ass that China girl is."

In the Yorozuya place, Kagura was jumping around happily. "AHHHHHH! WHAT SHOULD I GET HIM FOR A PRESENT? I WANT TO SURPRISE HIM. Hm...since he's a sadist..." Kagura thought of some sadist items. Kagura then shuddered after that thought. She did not ever want to think of that thought again.

"Hm...he likes that sleeping eye mask of his..."

After several minutes of thinking, Kagura then threw herself on the floor. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!"

Suddenly, a knock was on the door. Kagura widened her eyes. "Gin-chan and Shinpachi! That must be them!" Kagura ran to the door and opened it. Her guess was right. It was Gintoki and Shinpachi after all.

"Ah. Kagura. You seem all better now."  
"Hehehehe, who do you think I am?"  
"Ah. Great. Her annoying loud voice is back again." Gintoki scratched his head.  
"Hmph! Gin-chan, I know you're happy to see me back to normal. You just don't want to admit it."  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Dinner is almost ready. I brought home some barbeque meat. Get ready to eat."  
Whenever food is mentioned, Kagura gets immediately happy. "OK GIN-CHAN!"

Kagura ran to the table and sat down.

Gintoki took out 3 plates for him, Shinpachi, and Kagura. He laid the tray of barbeque meat in the middle between the 3 plates. All 3 of them clapped their hands together. "ITADAKIMASUUU!" Then, all 3 of them grabbed whatever meat they want and immediately ate.

Kagura tried talking while eating. "Gin-chan..." "What? Don't talk with your mouth full."

"W...What would be a good present for your lover?" Gintoki and Shinpachi suddenly spit out all their food.  
"W...WHATTTTTT?! KAGURA-CHAN, YOU HAVE A LOVER?!"  
"OI OI OI! KAGURA, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO WITHOUT ME KNOWING?"  
Kagura could not stop blushing from embarrassment. Gintoki suddenly remembered yesterday.  
"D-Don't...tell me...yesterday you were acting weird because...you were..." Shinpachi gulped. "Kagura-chan...are you...preg...nant?"

Kagura slammed her hands down on the table. "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BOTH HAVE IT ALL WRONG! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I AM?! I DO NOT HAVE A LOVER OK! I'M JUST JUST ASKING!"  
Gintoki thought for a moment. "...Hmmmm. That's true. Who would love a scary monster like you anyways?"

Kagura absolutely thought to herself she absolutely could NOT let Gintoki and Shinpachi know she has a lover. Both of them would eventually figure out her lover is Sougo anyways. And she thought that would really be the end for her if Gintoki found out. She knew Gintoki will never stop making fun of her if he knew it was Sougo that was her lover.

Kagura really could not stop blushing.  
"O...Oi Kagura. Your whole face is red...Are you ok?"  
Kagura then took a deep breath. "Anyways...answer my question."  
Gintoki picked his nose. "You really don't even need to buy anything. Just a get a paper and fold it then write some lovey dovey crap in the paper and then you're done. Simple."  
"Gin-san! You need to be more serious about this. Kagura-chan. What present you give to your lover is very important. It needs to be full of your feelings in it. For example, invite him to a dinner at a restaurant and—"  
Kagura than ran away from the dinner table and ran to Gintoki's room.  
"OK! THANKS GIN-CHAN AND SHINPACHI! I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!"  
Gintoki angrily yelled at Kagura. "HUH?! KAGURAAAAAAA?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING IN TO?! THAT'S MY ROOM!"

Kagura laid down on the floor and smiled to herself. "Hehe."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. The day which almost everyone has been waiting for...Christmas.

Christmas meant the new year was coming close...which pretty much got almost everyone feeling happy inside.

Snow was heavily falling down in Kabukicho. Go out in Kabukicho, and there is Christmas lights everywhere hanged up around the city. All sorts of people were roaming around. The talking was so noisy where you could not even hear your own voice. Shops were open every where; mostly for people who has not buy presents yet, food stands were lingering all over the place, and it truly felt like Christmas was happening.

At the Yorozuya place, the Yorozuya had their own Christmas party.

"HUHHHHH?! WHERE ARE ALL MY PRESENTS?! WHAT IS THIS BORING PARTY WITH THIS ONLY BOWL OF HOT POT ON THIS DAMN TABLE?! WHAT KIND OF CHRISTMAS IS THIS?!" Gintoki punched Kagura in the face. "SHUT UP! BE GRATEFUL WE EVEN HAVE A HOT POT! WE'RE SO DAMN POOR! BUSINESS IN THE YOROZUYA HAS BEEN SO BAD THAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR STRAWBERRY MILK!" Gintoki loves his strawberry milk. Strawberry milk is basically Gintoki's life. Without it, he dies.

Shinpachi sighed. "Enough you two...You'll knock the hot pot over on the floor...Then we won't even have anything to eat..."

Kagura could never forget what else was happening on this day also. Sougo and Kagura will go on a Christmas date since today is Christmas. She felt all her waiting has paid off. She has been really looking forward to this day and the day has finally come. She felt simply happy inside. She got her present to Sougo hid inside the closet which was where she sleeps in the Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan...after I finish eating this hot pot with you guys, can I go out?"  
"Kagura-chan, it's already coming close to dark. It's dangerous to go outside."  
"I-I'm not going to be by myself! Someone else will be with me..."  
"Huh? Who?"  
Kagura immediately thought up of a lie. "M-My friend...Remember Fujisawa-chan? That you saw me playing with yesterday?!"  
"...Who?"  
"Don't tell me you forgot!"  
Gintoki yawned. "Do whatever you want. If you get kidnapped, I'm not going to get my ass all tired to save you."  
Kagura's face literally looked there was yellow sparkles coming out of her face now. "THANK YOU GIN-CHAN!" Kagura jumped around.  
Gintoki sighed. "Ugh...well. Let's start this hot pot already."

"Hey. Sougo. SOUGO."  
The Shinsengumi Headquarters was noisy with glasses of beer clanking, people laughing, people talking, and it was just chaotic. While all this was happening, Sougo was on the floor taking a nap. While this Christmas party was happening in the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Sougo's main priority was for making Hijikata drink this laxative drink to make Hijikata have endless diarrhea which was just one of his plans on his list of many other plans that Sougo planned out to make Hijikata suffer. But as always, Hijikata really knew this trick of Sougo before since...it happened to Hijikata last year by Sougo. So, Sougo's wish never came true this year.  
He finally got tired of hearing Hijikata calling him and woke up.  
"What is it, Hijikata-san?"  
"Since you're not doing anything, review these reports for me."  
"Huh? Hijikata-san, you're not doing anything yourself either. Why don't you review them yourself?"  
"Tch. I'm tired. I want to sleep already."  
"Too bad, Hijikata-san...I have to go somewhere soon." Sougo had a smirk on his face.  
Hijikata's face was cringing. "O-Oi...Sougo...what are you smirking for..."  
"Not for any special reason...Just to take care of some business."

***Sougo's flashback***  
_Sougo was walking out of Shinsengumi headquarters. He there saw Kagura waiting out for him. Sougo widened his eyes. "How long have you been waiting here?"_  
_"About...2 hours?" "Wah...You love me that much?" "AGH! SHUT UP! I'M HERE TO TELL YOU TO MEET ME IN FRONT OF GIN-CHAN'S PLACE RIGHT AT 8PM! DON'T BE LATE!"_  
_Sougo thought today was the perfect day for him to cut off his fake love act with Kagura. He was getting tired of all this faking acting anyway. "Ah...8pm."_  
_"There...will also be a surprise waiting for you..." Kagura ran away blushing._  
***End of Sougo's flashback***

"Hijikata-san...what time is it now?"  
Hijikata opened up his flip phone. "7:30 pm. Why?"  
Sougo stood up. "Perfect." He took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He changed into a slightly thick kimono to warm himself from the cold. He wore socks then wore his sandals. He finally made his way walking out of Shinsengumi Headquarters.  
Hijikata didn't bother calling out to him. "Ugh...whatever. I sure know he's up to no good."

Sougo went to the meeting place he promised Kagura where he would meet her at.  
He saw Kagura holding a big red box with a white bow tied across it. _Hm...is that for me?_  
Kagura saw Sougo. She ran to him and whispered. "There you are!"  
Sougo pulled her away from the front of the Yorozuya place. "Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

They finally arrived at an isolated place in a back alley. Sougo was satisfied.  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?" "Are you stupid? To avoid your boss, duh. What would you do if he found out?"  
Kagura hated to agree to what Sougo said. She didn't want to agree to ANYTHING Sougo said. But he was right.

Kagura slowly handed over Sougo his present.

_Wow...so it was for me. _Sougo stared at it.

"O-Open it." Kagura looked away blushing.

Sougo did. He unwrapped the white ribbon. Sougo's eyes widened.  
In it, there was a card...with a drawing of his favorite red eye sleeping mask on it, a pack of sukonbu, A box of a medium sized red velvet cake, a medium sized bowl of the serving of the hot pot Kagura ate with plastic covered over it.

"I-I-I...I wanted to give you a large sized red velvet cake but I didn't have enough money to buy you it...I also wanted to give you a large sized bowl of the hot pot but it would not fit in the box...I also did not have enough money to buy a bigger box..."

Sougo's face could not stop having a terrified expression on his face.

Kagura stared at his face and grinned. "Hehehe, you like my present that much?"

Sougo felt scared. He felt threatened. This was all supposed to be him playing around with her. But to him it felt like...He was the one being played  
around with instead.

_I don't want to fall in any deeper..._

"...What the fuck is this crap?"  
Kagura stopped laughing. "...Haha! You sure love it that much?"  
Sougo threw the present box to the wall.

Kagura had a traumatized expression on her face. She stared at the fallen present box.

She saw the card she spent hours thinking of what she was trying to say...all stained by the smashed red velvet cake and the spilled hot pot. She saw the pack of sukonbu, which she wanted to eat so badly but saved it for Sougo instead, all dirtied on the ground. She saw the red velvet cake where she spent a lot of time begging Gintoki to lend her money to buy it, all smashed on the ground. She saw the spilled bowl of the hot pot serving; the hot pot serving which was part of the hot pot that the Yorozuya spent almost all their money on for the food in it and the time Shinpachi took to make it, all spilled on the ground. Finally, she saw the red present box she spent Gintoki's money on all stained.

Kagura slowly turned to Sougo. She pushed Sougo against the wall and grabbed his neck as if she wanted to break apart his neck.  
Sougo saw her eyes. Those eyes were not the eyes of the girl named Kagura anymore. But nearly of a Yato's.  
Her blue eyes were wide open. Her face looked like it was about to explode from anger.  
"Hey...you fucking bastard. You think it's okay to just waste off all my effort like that? Just how much of a disgusting bastard are you?"  
Sougo smiled a bit. "...So...your true monster nature is finally revealed."

Kagura's tears began dropping down her face. She was shaking with anger. "Really...DON'T YOU LOVE ME AT ALL?!"

Sougo did not know how to reply to that question. He felt...that question was the most difficult question he has ever received in his whole entire life.

Sougo slapped Kagura's face. Not a gentle slap. A hard slap. Releasing out all of Sougo's anger towards her.

Kagura fell down to the ground.  
She started laughing. "So...this is how it is..."  
Sougo stared down at her while he saw her tear droplets dripping down onto the snow.  
Kagura clenched her fists. "You think I look like some weak girl right now, don't you? You think I look so pathetic crying right now, don't you? You think...girls are just the most stupidest, don't you? And...you think you can just play around with my feelings like it's no big deal...don't you?"

She stood up and walked towards Sougo. She threw a hard punch right in Sougo's face. Not a punch full of mercy. A punch showing her true strength.  
Sougo began having blood dripping down from his mouth. "...Why didn't you use your true strength like this to me before, you monster?"

"...I guess you would never understand a girl's feelings."

She then threw a punch to Sougo. And another punch. Right to Sougo's face. She continously punched him. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PLAY AROUND WITH MY FEELINGS?!" Kagura could not stop crying.

Sougo's face was covered with bruises at this point. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. He looked terribly beaten up right on his face.

Sougo had to make up some lie. Some lie to just make Kagura get over him.

"...I'm not interested in girls at all. I hate girls. Girls disgust me..."  
Sougo gripped tightly on Kagura's arm for her to stop punching him. Kagura tried to continue moving her hand but it wouldn't budge at all. She was surprised at Sougo's strength.  
"I perfer guys...like your boss."  
Kagura widened her eyes. Sougo breathed heavily while laughing. "I'm in love with your boss. ...I'm in love with Danna."

Kagura's hand dropped down.

She didn't even feel like punching Sougo after hearing those words.

Sougo got up all his strength to walk away from Kagura. "I only got close to you, so I could get close to Danna. ...But I guess that will never happen...  
I will never get close to him. Danna really does not seem interested in me..."

_I sound really stupid right now...I'm sorry Danna...Forgive me Danna...Haha... _

"...There you have it. You should give up on me now."

Sougo walked away.

Kagura stood there speechless.

She felt this all did not happen at all. This was all a dream.

She thought to herself...of why did she even fall in love with Sougo in the first place. How did Sougo make her like this...

This all seemed like some fairy tale to Kagura.

Kagura just stood there...and her mind was a mess. Her mind was full of thoughts like; She did not believe that her first love was Okita Sougo. She did not believe that her first kiss was stolen by Sougo. That her love to Okita Sougo was now nonexistent. That her first crush never loved her back at all.

All these thoughts of Sougo coming into Kagura's mind made Kagura feel like she was going to go insane.

Kagura picked up her umbrella that was on the snowy ground and began walking home with her umbrella covering her from the falling snow.

She began walking home back to the Yorozuya place thinking...what is Gintoki doing now? What is Shinpachi doing now? Are they sleeping? She thought what she should do when she arrives home. She thought when she gets home, she should go home and sleep...or maybe tell Otose to give her more food because the hot pot was not enough to satisfy her hunger.

Kagura twirled her umbrella while walking. She tried to hold back her tears from remembering Sougo. She then smiled.

"Today starts a new beginning in my love life. Goodbye Okita Sougo."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaguraaaaa! Where were you?! I told you not to stay out so late!"

Shinpachi ran to Kagura when she walked in the Yorozuya place.

"Shinpachi...is there any of the hot pot left?"  
"Huh? No...Gin-san and I ate it all. Sorry. Haha..."  
"Oh. Huh? Where is Gin-chan?"  
"Ah...He went out for drinking again. Ugh...watch him come home laying down on the doorstep drunk again..."

Kagura went to get her blanket and laid down on Sadaharu.  
"I don't really feel like sleeping in my closet today. I'm going to sleep on Sadaharu. Good night Shinpachi. Tell Gin-chan who's out being drunk when he  
comes home I said good night too."

Shinpachi smiled. "Okay. But I'm going back to my older sister's place for a bit and come back. Good night Kagura-chan."  
Shinpachi turned the lights off in the Yorozuya place.

Kagura slowly fell asleep while smiling.

It soon became morning.

"KAGURA! KAGURA! WAKE UP! WE HAVE SERIOUS TROUBLE!"  
As Kagura slowly opened her eyes, her eyesight was really blurry.  
Her vision was she saw a blurry vision of Shinpachi screaming at her face.

"Ah...what is it Shinpachi...Yelling so loud in the morning..."  
"GIN-SAN HAS BEEN ARRESTED!"

Kagura's eyes was now awaken.  
Kagura grabbed Shinpachi's shoulders and pulled him close to her. "Huh?! SHINPACHI...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Shinpachi looked like he was angry and scared at the same time. Shinpachi couldn't stop trembling.  
"THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN. COME ON, GIN-SAN IS AT SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS! I'LL EXPLAIN TO YOU ON THE WAY THERE."

Kagura had an uncomfortable expression on her face. When Shinpachi said "Shinsengumi Headquarters", she thought of Sougo. Sougo is in that place. She did not want to see him at all.

Shinpachi pulled Kagura along. "W-Wait! Shinpachi!"

They were both running to Shinsengumi Headquarters as fast as they could. Shinpachi tried to catch his breath to explain to Kagura.

"Gin-san was accused of a murder near our place!"  
Kagura looked horrified. "WAIT...WHAT...THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WAS THERE EVIDENCE?!"  
Shinpachi tried to hold back his tears. "This morning...Another murder crime scene happened near our place...Kondo-san and Hijikata-san came into  
our place...and told me they said they were reported of evidence..."  
"WHAT WAS IT?! WHAT?!"

Shinpachi grabbed onto Kagura's arm tighter and tighter. "...Gin-san's kimono stained with blood..."

Kagura stopped running.

"HUH?! KAGURA-CHAN?! WHY DID YOU-"

Kagura stood there. Trembling. Tears were rolling down her cheeks nonstop. "Gin-chan...must have...had a reason...HE SHOULDN'T BE ARRESTED..."

Shinpachi lowered down his head. "I know how you feel Kagura...But we won't know...until we ask Gin-san himself..."

Shinpachi took Kagura's hand and held onto it. "...Let's go."

Kagura tried to hold back her tears. "Shinpachi...I know a faster way to get there..."  
Sadaharu ran to Kagura from behind. Kagura smiled.  
Kagura jumped on Sadaharu with her umbrella. "Come on, Shinpachi!" She pulled Shinpachi up.  
Shinpachi smiled and climbed up.

Kagura grinned. "OK! LET'S GO SADAHARU!"  
"Arf arf!" Sadaharu began running.

"LOOK OOGUSHI-KUN! THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! I DIDN'T COMMIT THE MURDER! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"  
Gintoki was yelling loudly in the questioning room of the Shinsengumi police trying to prove his innocence.

Hijikata puffed out a breathe of smoke and sighed. "...We can't believe you are not the murderer. We didn't find any other evidence besides yours at the crime scene."

Gintoki clenched his fists while having an expression of anger. "You..."

"Besides, you should have been arrested long ago. You don't remember how many Amanto and people you killed in the Joui war...Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki stood up from the table and grabbed Hijikata's neck and pulled him closer to him.

The two guards in the questioning room immediately acted by holding up their swords.

"HEY! PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN AND OFF OF THE VICE COMMANDER! OR WE WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Gintoki looked into Hijikata's eyes. "...Don't ever call me by that name again. Or I will seriously hate you forever, Hijikata."

Hijikata didn't say anything back.

Gintoki slowly put down his hands off of Hijikata's neck.

Hijikata took his cigarette and put it in the ashtray. "...Put him in there." By "there"...it was prison.

"Yes sir!"

Gintoki looked at Hijikata. Hijikata didn't look back. To Gintoki's face, Hijikata just made that ordinary annoyed face Hijikata makes most of the time. While Gintoki's hands were put in handcuffs, Gintoki thought he might say something to Hijikata.

"...Don't make that face, Hijikata-kun. You should smile more, you know?"  
"...Shut up."  
"...I know you want to cry for me. Haha, just let your tears out. I won't laugh. In fact...I would feel happy inside."  
"Who the hell would cry for you, you stupid bastard?"  
"...Shinpachi and Kagura...they will save me somehow. Don't worry."  
Those were Gintoki's last words to Hijikata before he was sent off into prison. Hijikata looked back to where Gintoki was to see Gintoki smiling at him while being dragged away to prison by the prison guards.

Hijikata clenched his fists. "That annoying bastard..."

Kagura and Shinpachi finally arrived at Shinsengumi Headquarters.  
"LET'S GO SHINPACHI!"  
"YEAH!"

They both ran in the entrance.

Suddenly, two Shinsengumi police officers that were guards in front of the entrance went to stop them. "Hey, who are y-"  
Sadaharu jumped over them with Kagura and Shinpachi on top.  
Kagura laughed. "Hehehe! Too easy!"

They both ran immediately to find Gintoki. As they came in, the two Shinsengumi police officers were still chasing after them. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Kagura jumped off and pulled Shinpachi off then gave Sadaharu an order. "Sadaharu, stay here and block them, okay?!"  
"Arf!" Sadaharu did as he was told. The two Shinsengumi police officers couldn't enter because of Sadaharu blocking them.

When Kagura and Shinpachi entered, the whole Shinsengumi looked at them weirdly. Whispers were going around.

_"Huh? Who are those two?" "Why is there a big dog here?" "They look like kids."_

A Shinsengumi police officer raised up his sword. "Hey. Who are you? State your names."

Kagura looked around. "AH. DID YOU ALL SEE A TALL LOOKING SILVER-HAIRED PERM HEAD THAT SEEMS LIKE AN IDIOT AND LOOKS LIKE AN OLD MAN AROUND HERE?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The Shinsengumi police officer charged at her but Kagura immediately dodged.

"...Tch. These people seem of no help. Let's go, Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi ran after Kagura. "Kagura-channnnnnn! You're seriously going to get us killeddddddd!"

"Man up Shinpachi. Even I am more capable of fighting more than y-"

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Kagura stopped talking and stopped walking.

"...Oh! Okita-san! We are so sorry, these people came in and-"

"Be quiet for a moment."

"Ah...yes...Okita-san..."

Sougo looked down at Kagura. Kagura looked up at Sougo. She did not make any expression of hatred or discomfort. She simply stared at Sougo. She didn't say a word. Sougo didn't say a word also.

Kagura then looked back to Shinpachi. "Let's go Shinpachi."  
Kagura walked past Sougo. As if Sougo was now a stranger to her.

"K-Kagura?" Shinpachi began walking after Kagura. He slowly looked behind at Sougo. "Ah...Bye Okita-san." Shinpachi bowed at Sougo and continued walking after Kagura.

Sougo was left standing there.  
"Oi. Come on. Get back to work on your sword training."  
"Yes sir!"

Sougo laid down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "...Good. Don't show me your weakness, China girl."

Kagura and Shinpachi ran around searching and then bumped into Hijikata.

"Tch...! Hey, watch where you're goin—"  
Hijikata looked down surprised to see people other than Shinsengumi police officers roaming around.

"Oh. Mayora."  
"Ah...Hello Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata facepalmed. "Ugh...when he said you both would come...he was right..."  
"HUH? GIN-CHAN DID?!" Kagura pulled Hijikata's Shinsengumi jacket close to her. "WHERE IS GIN-CHAN AT?!"  
"O-O-Oi China girl! Calm down!"

Hijikata took Kagura's hands off his jacket. "...He's in the prison. Go search for him."

Hijikata continued walking forward.

"Thanks Gin-chan's sex slave! Oh wait, I mea-"  
Shinpachi smacked Kagura on the head. "KAGURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN! REDO THAT SENTENCEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Thanks Gin-chan's boyfriend. Gin-chan really loves you! We'll release him out of prison for him and for you for sure, ok?! Don't cry too much!" Kagura  
grinned.

Hijikata threw his mayonnaise bottle at her. "JUST GO ALREADY, STUPID CHINA GIRL! AND I'M NOT EVEN CRYING!"

Kagura and Shinpachi smiled at him and continued running towards Gintoki.

Hijikata was blushing from embarrassment. He covered his blushing face. "God damn it..."

Kagura ran across the prison and finally saw Gintoki. "GIN-CHANNNNN!"

Gintoki widened his eyes. "KAGURA! SHINPACHI!"

Kagura panted from running too much.  
"Gin-chan...what happened?"

Gintoki gripped tightly on one of the prison bars.

"I was walking home when suddenly...Takasugi appeared."  
Shinpachi remembered back to when they fought during the Benizakura incident. "You mean...Takasugi...the leader of the Kiheitai?!"  
Gintoki nodded. "He was the one behind the murders. Those people that were murdered were ronin. So when I was walking by, he pulled me into the back alley of where the murder by him happened and tried to kill me also. I fought back. We both fought with no mercy. I was too into the fight and I used any means necessary to protect myself. So I took off my kimono since it was hard for me to fight in...and the Shinsengumi got hold of my kimono as evidence and said I was the murderer...and this is how I got into this mess."  
"...What happened to Takasugi?"  
"He eventually ran away."

Kagura clenched her fists. "Gin-chan. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of he—"

"Ah...so these are the brats who have been running around here making a ruckus..."

Kagura looked back to see guns all pointing at both her and Shinpachi.

"Say you both surrender. Then get out of this place. And your lives will be spared. Easy agreement, right? But if you don't agree...Both of you are going  
to die right here on this spot."

A sound came from behind Kagura and Shinpachi. Kagura and Shinpachi looked back...and the sight made them shocked as if the sight was unreal.

Gintoki has broken out of the prison cell.

"Oi Oi Oi. ...You all thought I could not escape while being kept in prison?"

Kagura and Shinpachi's faces lit up with happiness and both yelled at Gintoki. "Gin-san!" "Gin-chan!"

Gintoki chuckled and took out his wooden sword. "I was planning on staying here a bit longer for that nicotine addicted bastard to come crying to me saying he misses me but..." Gintoki then raised his wooden sword at the group of Shinsengumi police officers. "...Oogushi-kun sure is not cute at all, is he. If you also dare try to hurt my two workers in the Yorozuya right here, you're asking for trouble."

"Gin-chan...Mayora blushed for you." Kagura smiled.  
"Tch. Really?...How I wish I could have seen it."

"What's with all your chattering?! Ugh. Okita-san told us to not hurt the girl and guy and to just drag them out but...now that the criminal has been  
released...and those two are trying to help him get out of here...we can't let them escape. KILL THEM ALL!"

The name, "Okita Sougo" still causes Kagura to still feel pain in her heart. _What...he told them not to hurt me?..._

As Kagura was thinking to herself, a group of Shinsengumi police officers shot their guns. Bullets were flying everywhere. Kagura dodged them all with her umbrella.

Shinpachi hid behind Kagura of her umbrella too. Kagura's umbrella sure was useful.

Gintoki blocked off all the bullets with his wooden sword. "Hey hey...you all need to try harder than that to kill me..."

Gintoki jumped and beat up the Shinsengumi police officers. When suddenly, he felt something stab through him.  
He looked down his body to see a sword pierced through the middle of his chest. "Huh?...Haha...what is this..." Gintoki started choking up blood.

Kagura witnessed all this. She was terrified. Kagura could not stop trembling. "G-Gi...Gi..."

Gintoki collapsed onto the floor.

"GIN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kagura was yelling Gintoki's name repeatedly and repeatedly again. She couldn't stop crying.

Shinpachi came running to Gintoki on the floor. "GIN-SAN! GIN-SAN! GIN-SANNNNNNN! GIN-SAN, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Shinpachi could also not stop crying and shook Gintoki's body back and forth. "Gin-san...you...shouldn't be sleeping here..." Gintoki didn't seem to awaken at all. He was badly wounded. "Come on. Wake up...WAKE UP GIN-SAN!"

Another Shinsengumi police officer got his sword and put it near Shinpachi's neck. "Now you have learned your lesson. Surrender."

Shinpachi clenched his fists. Suddenly, a sword came flying and stabbed through the police officer's head.  
Shinpachi was shaking with fear. He slowly looked to the side to where the flying sword came from. Shinpachi widened his eyes.  
"Ka...gur...a...?"  
Kagura's face was grinning. Not the usual grin of Kagura. But a grin of a Yato thirsting to kill more and see more blood spilled.

Shinpachi could not stop shaking. "Kagura...why..."

Yamazaki ran to where Hijikata and Sougo was as fast he could after seeing how bad the situation has gotten. "HIJIKATA-SAN! OKITA-SAN! THERE IS BIG TROUBLE!"

Sougo woke up from their nap because of the loud yelling of Yamazaki.

Hijikata yawned while reviewing his paper work. "What is it, Yamazaki? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"THERE IS A HUGE FIGHT GOING ON IN THE PRISON BETWEEN OUR TROOPS AND THE YOROZUYA! YOROZUYA'S BOSS IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION! ALMOST HALF OF OUR TROOPS ARE ALSO IN CRITICAL CONDITION. SOME ARE DEAD. THE TWO MEMBERS OF THE ODD JOBS ARE STILL FIGHTING AGAINST OUR TROOPS!"

Hijikata dropped down his papers and stared at Yamazaki with a horrified expression.  
"Yamazaki...is what you are telling me now...all real?"  
"HJIKATA-SAN...WHY WOULD I BE LYING IN THIS SITUATION?! PLEASE! GO AND STOP THEM!"

Hijikata saw Sougo running straight to where the fight was.

Hijikata stood up and ran straight to where the fight was also.

Sougo soon arrived at the fighting scene. Hijikata arrived a little after.

There, they witnessed a pool of blood around Kagura. Kagura was killing people second after second with her hands piercing through bodies with no hesitation.

Sougo dropped down to his knees. "China..." He stared at Kagura. He knew that is not the Kagura he once knew before.

Sougo's eyes suddenly began having tears falling out. He couldn't stop staring at Kagura. He can't believe this is her. He thought to himself if this was his fault. Is this because he was not there by her side to stop her Yato nature from awakening.

_If only I just told her...my true feelings...at that time...And I could have stayed by her side...and this...wouldn't have happened..._

Sougo clenched his fists and couldn't stop crying while staring at Kagura.

_Ka...gura...Please stop..._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading my story! So did all you GinHiji fans enjoy all the GinHiji moments in this chapter? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kagura continuously killed and killed. Her eyes seemed like there was no soul in them. Eyes that seemed heartless with no care in the world.

Hijikata saw Gintoki laying on the ground unconscious. Gintoki was just laying there with blood pouring out from his wound and eyes closed. His face looked pale from the blood loss.

Hijikata immediately ran to Gintoki.  
"YOROZUYA! HEY! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Hijikata had tears coming out of his eyes.  
"HEY...WAKE UP...YOU BASTARD..." Hijikata clenched his fists. His whole body was trembling. He couldn't stop crying. He was scared. Scared that the worst outcome he could expect is that Gintoki is dead.

Shinpachi slowly walked to Hijikata. "Hijikata-san...Please...help...Gin-san..."  
Shinpachi was injured all over from trying to stop Yato-mode Kagura.  
"I really can't walk...very well...to take Gin-san to get medical treatment...My legs are injured..."

Hijikata saw Shinpachi wounded all over. "Hey...are you alright?!"  
"Please don't worry about me, Hijikata-san...Please help Gin-san."

Hijikata clenched his fists. "Like I'll listen to you..."  
Hijikata grabbed Gintoki and Shinpachi and carried both of them on his shoulders. "...When this stupid sugar freak wakes up, he's going to come complaining to me where his two idiotic workers are...That will be annoying..."  
Shinpachi smiled.

Hijikata looked at Sougo. "Sougo..."

Sougo was slowly walking to Kagura. "Don't worry Hijikata-san...Don't interfere with my business..."

Hijikata smiled. "You're like a different person, Sougo...with those eyes of yours right now."

Hijikata then ran straight to a hospital nearby for medical treatment for both Gintoki and Shinpachi.

While Sougo was walking to Kagura, Sougo was trembling. He really didn't know what to do in this situation except yell Kagura's name as loud as he could over and over.

**"KAGURA! KAGURA! KAGURA! KAGURAAAAA!"**

Kagura still continued killing. When Kagura is in her Yato mode, Kagura is really just in her own zone: Killing and not knowing anything else happening  
around her.

"PLEASE...STOP...PLE...ASE..."  
Sougo buried his crying face into his hands.

Sougo was scared.

He felt regret.

Kagura was now covered in blood. Starting from splatters of blood on her face down to her clothes all stained with blood.

Kagura grinned and laughed.

Sougo continued walking to Kagura while his tears were dripping down from his face.

_Why...must...you be like this..._

Eventually, there was no Shinsengumi police officer left standing in the prison area at Shinsengumi Headquarters. Almost everyone was killed or ran away from being too scared that Yato-mode Kagura will kill them.

_You should just...stay as the girl named Kagura...forever..._

Sougo ran to Kagura and hugged her.

Kagura froze for a moment.

"Kagura...I beg of you...please s...top..." Sougo's voice was beginning to crack from crying. He didn't have that usual sarcastic lazy tone in his voice  
anymore. This was a voice as if he was suffering from pain and trying to get help to rescue him from this pain. This pain he felt was Kagura.

Kagura screamed and screamed. She tried to get out of Sougo. She struggled everywhere in Sougo's arms.

Sougo still tried to hold onto Kagura tightly the best he could even from all the continuous beating he got from Kagura. "Kill me if you want...Kill me...I  
deserve it...for being such a asshole to you in the past...For making you cry...For making you feel so much pain..." He cried while holding onto to Kagura.

"I finally...have an idea...of what the pain you had to go through was like...I'm feeling it right now Kagura..."

Kagura was then about to kill him by piercing her hand right into his chest.

_I guess this is the end for me..._

"...I love you Kagura."

A pause for Kagura happened. She stopped. Kagura, right now in her Yato mode...wonder why...Why did she stop. She was supposed to kill Sougo right at this moment.

Tears suddenly came out of Kagura's eyes.

She began to tremble.

Sougo felt Kagura's trembling in his arms. "It's ok Kagura."  
Sougo hugged Kagura into his arms even tighter. "It's ok..." Sougo cried and smiled.

Suddenly, it seemed as if Kagura's eyes had changed. It was like her eyes had life back to it again. Kagura was no longer in her Yato mode.

"...Sadist?...What did you just say...?..."

Sougo's eyes shook. His whole body was shaking from happiness.

Kagura was finally back to normal.

"I said I love you...you stupid China girl..." Sougo cried and wiped away his own tears. "I love you."

Kagura was blushing immensely. "W...hat..."

Sougo then slowly let go of Kagura.

He placed both of his hands on Kagura's cheeks.

"This...is a kiss. Not a fake one. One with my feelings for you."

He moved his mouth closer and closer to Kagura's lips.

"S...Sougo...?..." Kagura had tears coming out of her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying.

Sougo had his lips gently touch Kagura's lips while holding onto Kagura's face with both of his hands.

Kagura closed her eyes.

She finally knew why she cried. This happiness she felt...could not be described into words. Instead, she felt tears will describe this happiness for her  
instead. Kagura cried from how happy she felt inside. She felt truly happy.

This kiss for Kagura felt like it was truly her first kiss instead of Sougo's last kiss to her.

She could feel the difference between the two kisses. One with absolutely no emotion in it which felt like a forced kiss on her lips...and one with emotions flowing all over on her lips.

Outside was a sun setting down...It was almost night time. The sky looked as if red and blue blended together. Coincidence or not that it was as if the sky was representing Sougo and Kagura. Sougo's crimson red eyes that are red as blood meeting Kagura's captivating darkish blue eyes like the color of sapphire which was as if those eyes of Kagura was the deep blue ocean that seemed endless with mysteries waiting to be found.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, I kind of dragged on the GinHiji part for too long? Or not? Is it too long for some of you? Haha, please forgive me OkiKagu fans... T_T**  
**By the way, this is the last chapter! Thank you so much to all of you that have been reading this story and giving me support on it. It truly means a lot to me. Thank you :)**

* * *

"HA?! WHAAAATTTT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED TO BE ARRESTED?! GET THIS OFF ME MAYORA!"

Kagura tried to break through from the handcuffs placed on her by Hijikata.

Hijikata looked at her with his eyes as if they were beaming out lasers to set Kagura on fire.

"Huuuuh? What do you mean, you don't know why youre being arrested? Killing almost everyone in our place and saying you shouldnt be arrested?..."

Suddenly, Hijikata felt a pat on his shoulder from the back side of where he was standing.

"Now now Hijikata-san...it's not like she meant it...It's her monster mode to blame. And I really do not want to keep her in our prison, she might break lose and kill us...How scary..."

Sougo did that usual sadist psycho look smile of his to Kagura.

Kagura's nerves began to pop up. That stupid face of Sougo just seriously made her angry.

"AAAAAAARGHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID SADIST!"

Kagura struggled around trying to get rid of the handcuffs, and she broke through the handcuffs successfully. It was Kagura's Yato strength + seeing Sougo's dumb looking face combined together into a source of power for Kagura after all. When those 2 things combine, Kagura is undefeatable.

Kagura was running after Sougo trying to "kill" him like pretty much almost every time they run into each other.

Hijikata sighed.

He just stared at both Kagura and Sougo and he thought it was really obvious both of them like each other.

However, the two of them seriously thought no one would notice.

In Hijikata's thought: Which 2 people would go "killing" each other when it looks like they're just on a date playing around with each other every single time they see each other?

Hijikata turned away from the two of them, took out his lighter and a cigarette, then puffed out a breath of smoke.

_Tch...seriously...do I need to witness each and every one of your love dates with that China girl, Sougo?_

"Good morning, Oogushi-kun."

That voice never fails to make Hijikata annoyed.

Hijikata took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"What, you annoying bastard? Can't I have a smoke in peace?"

Gintoki laughed. "Oi oi...stop trying to act all cool..."

Gintoki leaned in and grabbed Hijikata's hand and pulled Hijikata closer to him.

"Shinpachi told me everything...you crying for me, you staying by me in the hospital basically all day each day, and-"

Hijikata punched Gintoki away in the face.

"Dont get too carried away. I just didn't want to take responsibility for your death."

Hijikata was looking away to make sure Gintoki can't see him.

Gintoki stood up and walked up closer to Hijikata.

Hijikata noticed and turned around. Hijikata's back view was now facing Gintoki.

"W-W-what do you want, you asshole?! Get away from me!"

"Haaaa? Oogushi-kun, why are you hiding your face?"

Gintoki was walking closer and closer to Hijikata.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY FROM ME!"

Hijikata was about to run away when Gintoki stopped him by grabbing Hijikata's hand and turned him around.

Gintoki's eyes grew.

Hijikata was standing there blushing. The middle of his face was super pinkish and reddish together.

He was sweating a bit and had the back of his hand cover his mouth.

Hijikata was looking down at the ground not knowing what to say.

Hijikata was just so embarrassed.

Gintoki began to blush a bit too. Gintoki thought Hijikata was just TOO FUCKING CUTE RIGHT NOW. Gintoki just HAD to blush from feeling so excited by how cute Hijikata looked.

Gintoki tightened his grip on Hijikata's hand and pulled him along with him as he walked away.

Hijikata was surprised by this action of Gintoki.

"H-Huh?! Where are you taking me, you shithead?!"

Gintoki turned around and smirked. "...You should know."

When Gintoki gave **_that_** smirk to Hijikata...That smirk as if Gintoki was just so fucking turned on and needed some sex action with Hijikata REAL bad right now like Gintoki can't hold back any second longer.

Hijikata knew instantly...a love hotel.

Hijikata's blushing grew more.

"Y...You!"

Gintoki stopped walking and put his hands around Hijikata's hips and pulled him closer until he reached closer to his face.

Gintoki whispered in Hijikata's ear. "I'll be in charge for the whole time...You just feel good, ok Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata _**cannot**_ handle when Gintoki whispers in his ear. That deep voice coming into him made him so flustered and turned on. "Stop it! We're in the middle of the street!..."

Gintoki came back to reality. He then looked around to see people around Kabukicho staring at them . Some looked shocked as if it was their first time seeing a gay couple in public. He turned back to Hijikata and laughed. "Well...we better get going quickly, huh Oogushi-kun?"

"Who the hell are you calling Oogushi-kun?!"

Gintoki then began running and pulled Hijikata along.

Hijikata had no choice but to begin running also or else if he kept on walking while Gintoki was running, Hijikata himself would trip any second.

Hijikata got angry. "OI! SLOW DOWN YOU HORNY BASTARD!"

As Sougo and Kagura stared at them running away, they really were not surprised.

To them, it was like what most of the usual meetings was like when Gintoki met Hijikata.

For Sougo, Gintoki sometimes would come by Shinsengumi Headquarters to visit Hijikata, and Sougo would witness Gintoki talking dirty with Hijikata all the time. ...And sometimes hear moaning noises from Hijikata's room.

For Kagura, Hijikata would sometimes come by to visit Gintoki, and Kagura pretty much saw Gintoki acting horny every time Hijikata came over. Kagura did not even need to let Gintoki ask her and Shinpachi to leave the Yorozuya place whem Hijikata came over. They both left since...they really didn't want to know how their sex life works, like seriously.

Kagura and Shinpachi would leave the Yorozuya place when Hijikata came over as if it was a hobby and it was absolutely normal for them.

Sougo looked unsurprised. "Huh...Danna sure is amazing..."

Kagura stared at Gintoki and Hijikata that was slowly disappearing out of her sight. She was unsurprised also.

"Gin-chan's only talent is swinging his own stupid dick around to Mayora. Nothing else."

Sougo put his hand around Kagura's neck.

Kagura was surprised.

"Well since Danna and Hijikata-san are on their own kind of date...let's go on a date of our own, shall we?"

Kagura smacked Sougo on the head.

She began blushing.

"I-I-I'm not girly enough to go on a date yet! I'm not girly!"

Sougo stared at her unamused.

"I suppose you aren't, you monster."

Ksgura kicked Sougo in the crotch. Sougo's loud yelling in pain could be heard throughout Kabukicho.

"IF WE ACTUALLY WENT ON THE CHRISTMAS DATE LAST TIME... I WOULD'VE BEEN REALLY AWKWARD...AND RAN AWAY..."

Kagura covered her embarrassed blushing face with her hands.

After Sougo was done yelling out in pain from Kagura's kick in his crotch, he placed his hand on Kagura's head.

To Kagura, the touch felt so gentle...and kind.

"Then what do you want?"

"...I'm fine with being how we usually are when we meet each other...hitting each other...insulting each other...joking around with each other... "

Kagura looked at Sougo. "...I feel the most happy with you...when it's like that..." Kagura then smiled.

Sougo blinked. He flicked Kagura on the forehead.

"O-Owwwww! What was that fo—"

Kagura saw Sougo smiling.

"I feel the same way." He leaned closer into Kagura's face.

"I'm really not the type to be a nice and gentle type of boyfriend anyway...I'm a sadist after all."

Kagura lthen hugged Sougo.

Sougo was shocked.

"Huh? China? What's wrong? Have you finally gone crazy?"

"Shut up! ...I just feel like hugging you..."

Kagura then tightened her grip around him and started to blush.

"When..the future comes...I wonder how I'll be...Will I start acting more mature for you?"

Sougo placed his hands around Kagura's waist while Kagura was hugging him.

"Mature or not...I'll still love you. Idiot."

Kagura hugged him tighter while smiling.

Kagura felt Sougo...was like her first home.

Her second home would be Gintoki and Shinpachi.

She felt she was truly blessed to have such sources of happiness in her life.

Sougo grabbed onto Kagura's hand. "It's the new year. ...Let's go pray to a shrine?"

Sougo and Kagura were walking together holding hands. "What do you want to wish for?"

"Are you stupid? If I tell you, my wish won't come true."

"Hmph!" Kagura sulked.

Sougo smiled to himself.

_What I'm going to wish for? My wish...is that we'll be together forever._

**The End**


End file.
